conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
TLK Radio report 12th May 2034
The following is a transcript on TKL Radio based in New York City on the 12th May 2034. The first transcript is timed at 12:11 pm Eastern US Time. The following transcript was recorded by a Listener fleeing Baltimore and was presented to the UN Global Commision on Gathering Pre and Post Nuclear American stories. (Project UGCGAS)) The newscasters on air are: Peter Madison (PM) Lora Walker (LW) Nora Parker (NP) . *Style by Taylor Swift plays* PM: We've had to cut this song short for an immediate public service announcement, we're getting reports a Nuclear bomb has been shot down over Kiev while en-route to Moscow. It's not yet confirmed who launced the bomb bu- wait, we've a caller coming in. A listener from Afton, Iowa is on the line, she claims that she lives near multiple nuclear warhead silos and has just witnessed 3 ICBMs launch, can you explain more Ms Lora Walker? LW: Hi, yeah, I've just witnessed multiple- Jesus there's more of em! F**k! There is so many, Gawd. It's, it's real isn't it? This is it. I need to get my kids *phone disengages* PM: Ok, shes hung up. Were getting more similar reports from Arizona and South Dakota... *brief pause* This just in, Moscow has been hit. Over three bombs have detonated across the Moscow Metropolitan area. We are getting unconfirmed reports of a detonation in Tel Aviv and Rome. Were being told at anytime the Military may cut across our signal to issue a relaying public warning system. We have Nuclear Physicist and professor of Nuclear Studies in Harvard, Pr.Nora Parker on our line to help you better understand the situation. Nora are you there. NP: Yes Peter, my colleagues and I have been increasingly concerned about such an event as this. Its important for everybody to know the following. In the event you hear a band or witness a flash, close your eyes and turn away, put your hands over the eyes of any nearby infants or young children and make sure your family is informed of this. This is important as the flash of an atomic bomb in the likely event of bombing on US soil will temporarily or permanently blind anybody who looks directly at the explosion. For those in rural areas and in some cases the suburbs at the Urban fringe who survive the initial blast with little damage to the surrounding need to know that within thirty minutes to twelve hours, depending on the severity of the bombing, radioactive fallout will begin to settle. In the hour or so before this happens, gather sheets, a working radio if possible, a map, canned food, water, medicine and other esential items and place them in the basement of your house, if you don't have a basement or personal bunker or shelter you will have to make to with a shed. If your neighbours have a beasement try seek shelter with them. If you know that a certain direction has experianced no bombings head for there provided you are far enough from your nearest bombings, fourty miles should be fine. Also remember, standing near the window to investigate a flash or bang will result in many incidences of the shock wave of the bomb shattering your window, turning it into deadly flying debris. PM: Thanks Nora, I'm sure we will all take this into consideration. More just in, as The Nation braces itself for nuclear devestation, riots are being reported on both coasts. Thetraffic grid is on lockdown and it is being reported that traveling by car near half the nations metropolitan areas will result in you being stuck in a non-moving lane of traffic. It's being reported healthcare, Law enforement and childcare workers are widely abandoning their posts as the nation decends into chaos. The government urges people to stay calm to minimize casualties. Medical units and FEMA units are being dispatched into suburban and Satelite towns to help in the future felief effort. Hospital have reportidly started shipping equipment via Subway and Maintenance tunnels to have as much medical supplies after the initial firebomb would destory almost all urban hospitals. Parents are urged to collect their children from schools as we are getting more reports of adultless schools nationwide. The President has issu- . *Brief Static* PM: -nd she claims this is purely for the benefit of all American citizens. Crap. *voice lowers as if to turn to somebody behind him* Johnny is this real? Are you sure? *Voice resumes noramly* Ladies, Gentlemen. I'm afraid this is our last boradcast with you all. I want to thank you all, for making my last day the best. Mia, daddy loves you, I hope your listening. Martha please take good care of our girl. God's speed sweetheart. It's been a pleasure serving you guys each morning. God's speed America .*The Talbot Brothers-Atomic Nightmare begins to play." Category:Notes from Omega Category:The Directive Category:Media Hub (The Directive)